Desks or workstations specifically intended to support a computer keyboard and a visual display unit are now well known. Some include means for adjusting the working height of the keyboard. Some also, or instead, include provision for adjustably tilting the keyboard. It is usually not as simple as is desired to alter the height and tilt of a keyboard to suit an individual operator since altitude and tilt each require adjustment of separate controls. Moreover most adjustment mechanisms involve structural modification of the desk or workstation framework and cannot readily be incorporated in existing furniture or undesirably intrude into space beneath the keyboard thereby restricting the knee room available or the clearance required for a keyboard operator to swivel.
An object of the present invention is to overcome or at least ameliorate some of the disadvantages of the prior art.